Credits of The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures
The Young Gathering: In Silent Adventures * Original Concept: Ron Gilbert, Ulli Lommel Toffee Games Developments Team * Game Director: Richard Palma * Lead Producer: Dan Byrd * Executive Producer: Stephen Perry Toffee Games Developments Team - Engineering * Lead Engineer: David L. Swanson * Engineering ‑ Gameplay: Alexander-Michael Perry, Michael Coustier, Jeff Gates, John Khoo, Daniel Kline, Lauren McHugh, Alexander Peck, Bernd Raabe, Casey Weaver * Engineering - Graphics and Engine: Charles Palimoresson * Engineering - Pipelines, Tools, Localization, Installer: Frank Williams * Engineering - Configuration Management: Conrad Tyler * Additional Engineering - Architecture: Andrew W. Taylors * Additional Engineering - Telemetry: Derrick Schneider * Development Directors: Steve Eng, Ed Nanale Toffee Games Developments Team - Designers * Game Designer and Lead Programming: Frederick Raynal * Level Design Lead: Dale Dowd * User Interface Design: Marianne Bosch, Renaud Ternynck * Level Design: Jeremy Welch, Johannes Robbins * Writer: Malcolm Azania Toffee Games Development Team - Art * Lead Environment Artist: Eugene Wong * Lead Character Artist: Holly Ruark-Mesick * Lead Character Designer: John Cimino * Lead Concept Artist: Luke Harrington * Environment Artists: Eddy Chiang, Brian Vanderhulst, Casto Vocal, Zheng Wang * VFX Artists: Kate Compton, Kiyoshi Okuma * Animators: Zach Baharov, Patrick Benjamin * Assistant Modeler: Luke Napper * Development Director: Brodie Andersen Toffee Games Development Team - Audio * Audio Director: Kent Jolly * Sound Design: Michael Cormier, Kent Jolly * Music Composition: Tom Holkenborg * Additional Sound Design: Chris Seifert * Narrated by: John Cleese Starring * Steve Blum as Crogenitors * Vic Mignogna as Corruptor * Yuri Lowenthal as Dylan * Kate Higgins as W-DNA Featuring * Sam Neil as King Soups * Michael J. Fox as Bark * Additional Voice Talents: Roger L. Jackson * Voice Recording: James Ward (Living City Studios) Toffee Games Development Team - Production * Producers: Malcolm Williamson * Assistant Producer: Alexander D. Robertson * Associate Producer: Christopher W. Schultzman Additional Development * Art Director: Jason Kaehler * Development Director: Steven Lim * Toffee Games Interns: Christopher Schmidt, Jane Ward * Concept Art: Rick Kellyn * Technology Partners: Intel, Pathfinding by NavPower, nVidia, Networking by RakNet Legal and Manual * Legal: Justin Holmes * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (Toffee Games), Michael Cochran (SEGA) * Manual Design and Layout: Bill Watt Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Archie Comics * Writer: Rick Cadmen * Penciller: Tracy Yardley, Matt Herms * Ink: Jim Amash, Terry Austin * Letterer: John Workman, Teresa Davidson * Colorist: Dawn Best, Phil Felix * Editor: Don Knights * Managing Editor: Mike Pellerito * Assistant Editor: Paul Kaminski * Editor-in-Chief: Victor Gorelick * CEO: Jon Goldwater Cinematic Animation Staff * Director/Writer: Michael Bristow * Storyboards: Jeff Friedman, Jennifer Butler * Producers: Yasuo Yamaguchi * Chief Key Animator: Hisashi Eguchi (Production I.G.), Mutsumi Kido (Toei Animation) * Key Animators: Tetsuya Kumagai, Toshiyuki Komaru, Yasuyuki Shimizu, Ichiro Furuichi * Art Director: Shinzou Yuki * Camera Director: Masaru Banzai * Assistant Production Manager: Kouichi Hirose * Production Manager: Kohji Sekiguchi * Animator: Yukio Kaizawa * Artists: Kenji Kajiwara * In Cooperation with: Production I.G * Produced by: Toei Animation Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Larry Hochman * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum Musicians on The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Cello: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Double Bass: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Acoustic Guitars: Laurence Juber * Music Copyists: Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Score recorded at: Skywalker Sound (A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company) County, California * Assistant Engineers: Robert Gatley, Judy Kirschner, Dann Thompson * Protools Operator/Editor: Andre J. H. Zweers * Engineer: Dave Cook * Recordist: Kory Kruckenberg * Stage Manager: Jon Schluckebier * Second Engineers:Brian Valentino, John Winters * Additional Engineering Assistance: Joseph Gauthier Nestle Philippines * Corporate Affairs Executive: Misha Rabat * Corporate Wellness Executive: Ivy Sicat * SVP and Head of Corporate Affairs: Edith de Leon * Chairman and CEO: John Martin Miller Would Like You Thank * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson Produced in Associate with Nestle Philippines, Inc. (Makati City, Manila, Philippines) * Special Thanks to: Russ Ballard, Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Keith Richards, Ted Turner, Elton John, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima, Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Sid Meier, George Lucas * Company Headquarters and Business Thanks to: Turner Entertainment, Co., Nintendo, Maxis, Lucasfilm, MicroProse, Firaxis Games, Sonic Team, Sega, Electronic Arts, RCA, Blizzard Entertainment, Hillsong Music Australia, Capitol Records * Video Game Thanks to: Sonic Adventure * Beta Thanks to: Tails and Amy Rose, Love30 * Additional Thanks to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil * Thanks to: Greg Freeman * Very Special Thanks to: Ronald Maltin Instrumental for "Dangerous Domino" (Inspired by Gunnar Nelson's "Team Chaotix" on Frontiers Records, 2003/2004) * The Original "The Young Gathering" Creator: Rick M. Palmer "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Co-Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA